


see those lights

by avalanches



Series: we'll be counting stars [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalanches/pseuds/avalanches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mhmm, that’s right Shizu-chan. Reality is harsh after all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	see those lights

”Shizu-chan?”

Izaya had rolled over to latch on the warm body of his lover in the middle of the night, only to grab nothing. Blinking his eyes to get the sleep out of them, he sat up, bundling the blankets around him while his dark red eyes searched for the familiar mop of blond hair that belonged to his lover. 

“Shi….zu-chan?”

Shizuo was seated on the edge of the bed, his naked back towards the raven informant as he smoked a cigarette, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Izaya reached out sleepily towards the blond, winding his arms around that broad, muscled chest and pressing himself against Shizuo, letting out a content sigh.

_Ahh….Shizu-chan’s warm._

Letting his eyelids slip shut, Izaya almost felt himself drifting into dreamland again. However, he soon realised that the broad chest was tensed up, which meant that Shizuo was thinking about something. Easing himself off the ex-bartender’s back, he slinked around to look at his lover’s face.

The moonlight made Shizuo’s features look like a work of art, and the way his cheekbones were highlighted made him look like an exquisite male model. The lips holding the cigarette were just perfectly shaped, in Izaya’s opinion. He loved kissing Shizuo; tasting the unique blend of nicotine, strawberry milk and chocolate cake in his boyfriend’s mouth that had become somewhat a craving. 

Those lips however, were wound tightly around a cigarette, which meant that his favorite blond was thinking about something, thinking very hard in fact. 

Shizuo however, does open his arms to let Izaya wriggle his way onto his lap and loop his arms around his lover, holding him to his chest as he rests his chin on top of soft midnight locks. Izaya sighed contently as he nestled into the warm cage of Shizuo’s arms, lifting one hand to run lazily through bleached locks.

“Shizu-chan what’s wrong?”

The blond only sighed deeply before holding him tighter as Izaya started peppering kisses on his neck, rocking them back and forth slowly.

“I don’t like those lights, Izaya. They are so….harsh. So harsh and unforgving.”

Izaya quirked an eyebrow at the statement his lover had just made before pulling away from his neck and looking at him directly. At this point, Shizuo turned his vacant gaze from the window and faced Izaya fully for the first time since they had both woken up, wrapping his arms loosely around Izaya’s slim waist. 

“Mhmm, that’s right Shizu-chan. Reality is harsh after all,” Izaya stopped in the middle of his sentence to drop a kiss on the blonde’s forehead before pressing his to his lover’s, snaking his arms around his neck and straddling his lap. He pulled the cigarette out of Shizuo’s mouth, ignoring the slight glare sent his way before claiming his lover’s mouth in a gentle open-mouthed kiss. 

It went on a while, until Izaya felt a pleasant dizziness overcome him and it was his cue to pull away and put out the cigarette in an ashtray at the side of the bed

“But, I guess if someone is there to watch those lights with you, it wouldn’t be so bad,” the raven quipped thoughtfully before leaning up to press another kiss into Shizuo’s soft hair. He inhaled the scent of the mint shampoo that they had both shared deeply before he was yanked back down for Shizuo to have their lips meet in a slow deep kiss. 

“That’s true,” murmured the blonde thoughtfully as he pulled away, his large hand cradling Izaya’s small thin face gently. Izaya leaned down to steal another kiss before crawling off his lover’s lap to close the curtains, closing them off from the harsh city lights.

_Closing both of them off from reality._

”Come back to bed, Shizu-chan,” Izaya yawned, sliding underneath the blankets and reaching out to tug Shizuo’s wrist gently.

“I need my warm Shizu-chan.”

There was rustling and soon a warm chest was pressed up against Izaya’s smaller frame, warm secure arms holding him; and Izaya feels safe. 

Safe from the the harsh world out there with their cold lights and flashing neon sighs. 

His dark crimson eyes meet warm mocha ones that glow in the dim light of the bedroom, and Izaya believed that those were probably the nicest lights he had ever known. 

“Goodnight Izaya.”

“Goodnight, Shizu-chan.”

——

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt line taken from One Republic’s “Counting Stars”


End file.
